


love

by eneli



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, He Gets a Hug, Marinette Is A Sweetheart, Oops, There May Be Death, adrien needs a hug, i did say angst though, no beta i die like a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eneli/pseuds/eneli
Summary: when you die your life supposedly flashes before your eyes.for adrien, he saw ladybug as her fingertips grazed his own,the desperation in those blue eyes, the tears that hadn’t yet split.everything around him was so blurry, so why was she so clear?then he saw marinette.he heard her stutters and felt her smiles.he breathed in her presence and wondered what took so long for him to realise his lady had always been by his side.





	love

“adrien? would you...um uh maybe,”

 

she looked nervous, she was always nervous to him. clasping fingers together, looking anywhere but his eyes.

 

“l-like t-to go to the amuser- i mean amusement park! with me? And alya and nino of course!”

 

he’d never been invited to an outing with friends. dinner parties, _sure_. fashion shows, of course. but going out with friends?

 

he _wished._

 

 

he smile and hoped that eased her blatant uncomfortable disposition.

 

it didn’t.

 

but adrien didn’t mind the pink that seemed to radiate off her constellation of freckles.

 

maybe one day he could count them.

 

**_xo_ **

 

she looked different today; his lady. the darkened sky cast a light that no filter could capture.

 

her smile.

 

it caused him to miss a step. unfamiliar, yet familiar.

 

“what’s got you looking so _purrfect_ today my lady? a date?”

 

he hoped not, selfishly.

 

ladybug snapped out of a daze, her smile widening.

 

“actually kitty, sort of.”

 

and he’d be lying if he said a fiery pit of jealousy didn’t bubble up in his being.

 

 _but_ he’d also be lying if he said he didn’t want to see her smile like that every moment of everyday for the rest of his life.

 

they didn’t say much more for the rest of the patrol. ladybug was simply in her own little bubble and chat wasn’t the one to burst it.

 

**_xo_ **

 

“i want to see the sky...”

 

he looked at the ferris wheel.

 

marinette looked at him curiously, not like the usual (avoiding his eyes, looking bashful).

 

“why don’t you then?”

 

he was taken aback.

 

“i.. i’ve never been on one before. i’m not too good with heights.”

 

she frowned, pursing her lips.

 

“come on,”

 

finger around his. she reminded him of someone.

 

**_xo_ **

 

the amusement park was fun. adrien has fun. something he wasn’t always prone to.

 

he wanted to keep this memory in a jar and open it when he was old to remember youth.

 

because that’s what the day had been: _youth_.

 

marrinettehad changed, maybe not, maybe he had just chosen another lense to gaze at her through. he was intrigued.

 

he watched her eyes,

 

her hair,

 

the way she stumbled,

 

the smile that reached her eyebrows,

 

maybe he was falling in love.

 

maybe he didn’t had _enough_ love, to fall in love.

 

_**xo** _

 

slowly things started to change.

 

marrinette stuttered less

 

adrien visited the bakery a bit more often.

 

a friendship neither of them were familiar with started to take form.

 

not the ‘best friend’ type or the ‘we have similar hobbies’ type.

 

no, they were just marrinette and adrien. they didn’t need anything to talk about.

 

they just were.

 

**_xo_ **

 

“do you ever feel alone?”

 

they were playing mega strike x.

what was he doing?

 

their characters stilled, the controller felt numb in his hold.

 

marrinette was looking at him.

 

what had he done.

 

“i mean, sorry, i got distracted.”

his dismissal was weak.

 

“adrien.”

 

he stopped. he didn’t look up.

 

“ _adrien_.”

 

she was smiling when he looked up.

 

“it’s okay.”

 

he cried. he cried a lot of pain and absence and cold and strict fathers and no _love_.

 

and she hugged him. and held him with warm embrace. and those hands and arms and loving heartbeat.

 

she told him she loved him without words.

 

they weren’t needed.

 

and if he had his voice, he would’ve told her he loved her too.

 

**_xo_ **

 

ladybug was out of his league

he knew this from day one.

 

but he has all his love anyway

whether she cared or not.

 

he showed his love through;

 

flimsy pick up lines

 

and cheesy jokes.

 

he hoped she knew

how much he loved her.

 

“chat noir? cat caught your tongue kitty? you look distracted.”

 

“only by you, bugaboo.”

 

she rolled her eyes with a smile.

 

he hoped she _knew_.

 

**_xo_ **

 

the longer he loved marinette

the easier it was to notice how similar she was to ladybug.

 

the small cocky smile when she won mega strike x,

 

the teasing voice ,

 

the unadulterated care for everyone ,

 

the _freckles_ ,

 

but he hoped she wasn’t.

because ladybug was out of his league.

 

**_xo_ **

 

“you silly kitty - hurting yourself!”

marinette was fussing over him, even as chat noir.

 

he smiled despite himself.

 

“it’s not funny, look at you, your lucky it’s only a graze.”

 

adrien couldn’t care less about his person if he were honest.

 

“chat.”

 

he stopped.

 

“i-i’m serious. be careful.”

 

he was staring now, at her honest expression, the worried gaze directed at him.

 

“don’t go getting yourself hurt, i care about you.”

 

his heart smiled with him.

 

_**xo** _

 

they were playing on the swings.

 

marinette was reaching higher than him. he guessed it was a sign.

 

“adrien, come on i bet you can’t swing higher than me!”

 

“i bet i can’t princess,”

he smiled ruefully.

 

she pouted at him, (so adorable, he thought).

 

“come _on_!”

 

“oh alright but i’m not gonna win.”

 

“of course you will.”

 

“no, i bet you will soar into the sky and leave me behind.”

 

“i’d never go without you.”

 

he couldn’t help the blurriness in his eyes.

 

“promise?”

 

“i promise.”

 

 

ladybug, he may never reach. but marinette, she wouldn’t leave him behind. because she loved him.

 

_**xo** _

 

he was falling.

 

he could comprehend this.

 

the eiffel tower was moving further away.

 

the akuma was escaping.

 

but he couldn’t bring himself to care, because he was _falling_.

 

and ladybug had dived right after him.

 

fingertips nearly grasping his own outstretched hand.

 

she looked distraught, heartbroken.

 

but _why?_

 

was this expression for him?

 

he tried to smile. he didn’t want her worrying about him. even as he fell to his death.

 

everything was blurry but she was so clear; his beautiful lady.

 

and then he saw marinette. his beloved marinette with soft smiles and constellations on her cheeks.

 

how had he not realised they were the same?

 

in his last moments in earth, he was happy.

 

marinette had fallen into his arms. she’d always been with him, no matter who he was...no matter who she was.

 

he could hear cars,

 

hear the civilians scream.

 

but that all faded to the mellifluous voice:

 

“i love you adrien.”

 

**_xoxo_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> yee yee  
> sorry i killed them guys.
> 
> i hope you liked the story anayway xD okay bye


End file.
